nickjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jr. Wiki
''' }} '''What are your thoughts on the removal of NickMom? I enjoy the block's removal. I dislike the block's removal. I am indifferent about it. }} *''Eureeka's Castle'' was the first Nick Jr. original series. *Noggin had been launched in 1999 as a channel for pre-teens. *''The URL with Phred Show'' was the first Nick Jr. spin-off. *''The Backyardigans'' was based on a live-action pilot from 1998. *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' and Oobi both began as series of shorts. *''Dora the Explorer'' is the longest-running Nick Jr. series to date. }} }} The Backyardigans is a Canadian-American children's television series originally airing on Nickelodeon (as part of the Nick Jr. block). It ran from October 11, 2004 to May 31, 2010. :Plot Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha and Austin are five adventurous friends who embark on imaginary journeys in their shared backyard. Each episode of the show brings them on a fantastic musical adventure including multiple original songs. :Characters The series focuses on Uniqua and her four friends: Pablo the penguin, Tyrone the moose, Tasha the hippo and Austin the kangaroo. :Episodes Four seasons, consisting of eighty episodes, were aired. In addition, two pilot episodes (a live-action pilot from 1998 and an animated pilot from 2001) were produced. }} Twist is the protagonist of the Fresh Beat Band of Spies series. :Description Twist is a comedic disc jockey whose day job is the manager of a pet daycare center. Though he is goofy and good-natured, Twist is by no means unintelligent. He is very handy with the gadgets Reed gives him, and always saves the day with the help of the other spies. :Looks Twist has fair skin, brown hair with streaks of a lighter brown, and blue-green eyes. He wears a yellow sweatshirt with a blue hood, blue jeans and yellow-and-blue sneakers. :Appearances Twist appears in every episode of Fresh Beat Band of Spies.}} Noggin is the name of a children's television channel owned by Nickelodeon. It was launched in 1999 and replaced by Nick Jr. in 2009. Its programming consisted of original series, acquired shows and series also aired on the Nick Jr. block. :History The channel was launched on February 2, 1999. Its shows were originally aimed at pre-teens, though it became a preschool children's channel in 2002. In that year, a teen-oriented block known as The N began to air each night. Preschool programming still took up the majority of the daily lineup. In 2007, The N became its own channel, causing Noggin to air its preschool programming all day. Two years later, the channel was replaced by Nick Jr. (whose target audience is the same). :Mascots Noggin has had three mascots. Its first mascot, Phred, starred in two television series: Phred on Your Head Show and The URL with Phred Show. Phred was replaced by Feetface in 2002. Feetface was featured on commercials and bumpers until early 2003, when the characters from short-form series Moose and Zee began to act as the channel's hosts. :Mobile app In 2015, Viacom decided to use the Noggin name for a mobile subscription service featuring many Noggin and Nick Jr. television series. The Moose and Zee characters act as the hosts of the app. }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse